1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly relates to an electrical connector having a plurality of contacts arranged in several different directions.
2. Background of the Invention
Various electronic systems, such as computer, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards, which are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the system. The transfer of signals and power between the circuit boards requires electrical interconnection between the circuit boards. Certain interconnections include a socket assembly, e.g. a LGA socket and a plug assembly, e.g. a CPU module. Some socket assemblies include spring contacts, which are configured to mate with conductive pads on the plug assembly. As the socket assembly and plug mate, the spring contacts exert a normal force on the contact pads, thus ensuring proper electrical contact between the spring contacts and the conductive pads.
In order to establish adequate contact, the spring contact wipe across the conductive pads, cleaning both surfaces, as the plug assembly is mated into the socket assembly. Typically, during mating, the spring contacts are deflected. During deflection, the spring contacts exert a resistive force on the plug assembly. The resistive force typically has normal and tangential components. The normal force is usually caused by the frictional behavior of the wiping motion.
As electronic systems become more sophisticated, the systems require an increasing number of spring contacts and equally increasing number of conductive pads. Thus, as electronic systems become more advanced, the quantity of spring contacts with the socket assemblies increase. Conventional socket assemblies align the conductive pads in a desired pattern and orient the spring contacts in the same direction. For example, if one thousand spring contacts are included within a socket assembly all one thousand contacts are similarly oriented. Each spring contact includes a wiping portion that extends toward a common side of the socket assembly. As mentioned above, as the plug assembly is mated into the socket assembly, the spring contacts exert a tangential component force on the plug assembly (a component force of the total force, as discussed above). Because all of the spring contacts are oriented in a same direction, the individual tangential forces exerted by the spring contact add together. The sum of the tangential force may be great enough to cause the plug assembly to shift tangentially while being mated. When the plug assembly shifts, the spring contacts may lose contact with the conductive pads. Even if the spring contacts do not lose the complete contact with the conductive pads, the spring contacts may only partially contact the conductive pads which diminishes the reliability of the electrical connection between the conductive pads and the spring contacts.
In view of the foregoing, a new and improved electrical connector is desired to solve above-mentioned problems.